We have developed a new method for synthesizing deoxyoligonucleotides. Basically we use silica gel as an insoluble support matrix. Deoxynucleosides covalently joined to this matrix are then extended using appropriately protected and activated deoxynucleoside phosphites. After completion of the synthesis, protecting groups are removed and the synthetic deoxyoligonucleotide is purified by reverse phase hplc. The method is extremely fast (less than two hours are needed per each nucleotide addition cycle), yields in excess of 95% per condensation are obtained, and isolation of the final product is a simple one step column purification. Proposed research for the coming year involves further refinements in this procedure. We plan to investigate several alternative activated nucleotides with this procedure. Our present activated nucleotide is quite satisfactory but requires storage at -20 degrees and under an inert gas. Ideally we want to develop a reagent that can be synthesized without special precautions and stored at room temperature. We also are investigating various silica gel polymers to determine which type of support has the best characteristics for our synthetic procedures.